Kelsey Spencer
Kelsey Spencer 'is an Australian professional wrestler, who is currently signed to Visionaries of Wrestling. Spencer is one of the graduates of the TYA Wrestling Academy. Professional wrestling 'Down Under Wrestling (2014-2015) Spencer made her Down Under Wrestling debut in March 2014, where she won her debut match against veteran Jerri Brekke. At the following show, Spencer rescued Women's Champion Becky Saint from an attack by Brekke and Sophie Ryan. Before a scheduled tag team match against Brekke and Ryan, Spencer informed her partner for the night, Saint, about her plans to pursue the Women's Championship. Spencer and Saint won their match when Spencer made Ryan submit to the Texas Cloverleaf -- an action which Saint believed was Spencer attempting to make her look bad. Following the match, Saint turned heel when she assaulted Spencer. A match was signed between the two for DUW's third-anniversary celebration, Last Call. The match, an Iron Maiden Match, would see both women wrestle each other for a full hour, where the winner would be the woman who scored the most falls by the end of the 60 minute time period. Spencer scored a submission victory just seven seconds from time expiring, bringing the score to 3-2 in her favour, therefore becoming the new Women's Champion. Spencer would successfully defend the championship for almost an entire year, losing it back to Saint at the 2015 Last Call event, ending her reign at 362 days. It was announced a week later that a rematch between the two for the title would take place at the following pay-per-view event, Meltdown. Spencer would lose her final DUW match to Saint at the event. 'Facebook Women's Athletes' Spencer wrestled at FWA's first event, where she wrestled Sienna Kane in a losing effort to determine the first FWA Champion. 'Visionaries of Wrestling (2015-present)' Spencer debuted in Visionaries of Wrestling as a villain, alongside longtime rival Rebecca Saint as The Bellis Street Socialites. She made her debut on the December 14, 2015 edition of Breakthrough, where she defeated Dustin Holt in the opening contest for the evening. On the following Breakthrough, Spencer and Saint faced Chaossworn in a tag team match, which they lost when Saint abandoned Spencer, who was then put through the announce table and counted out. Following the controversial loss, Spencer began claiming undefeated status, as she had never been pinned or made to submit in a VoW ring. She continued her supposed streak with a victory over Valerie Beasley, whom she assaulted after the match. Though Beasley gave chase, Spencer managed to escape the arena unharmed. Spencer made her pay-per-view debut with the company at Double Jeopardy, where she lost to Zahara Matisse. She bounced back on the following episode of Breakthrough, where she defeated Patrick Jones and Dathyn in a Triple Threat, where she pinned both of her opponents simultaneously. Feud with Valerie Beasley Spencer was at ringside for her mentor Rebecca Saint's match against Valerie Beasley. Following the match, after Beasley made Saint submit, she targeted Spencer, who escaped through the crowd. On the following edition of Breakthrough, Beasley called Spencer to the ring to answer for her actions, and accept her challenge for a match at Nothing Else Matters. Instead of meeting Beasley face-to-face, Spencer appeared on the big screen and declined the challenge, stating that her recent restraining order against Beasley would prevent her from coming within 25 feet, under the penalty of being arrested on the spot. Beasley and her people spoke with VoW General Manager Sky Sangue, who deemed that while the restraining order did prevent Beasley from coming within 25 feet of Spencer outside of the ring, it wouldn't hold up if the two were booked against each other in a sanctioned wrestling match; she promptly booked Beasley versus Spencer for Nothing Else Matters. After Spencer defeated Nicole Evans in a match, she took to the microphone to dispute this -- prompting Beasley to storm the ring. Beasley's manager Todd snatched the restraining order from Spencer and passed it to Beasley, who ripped it to shreds in front of her. Spencer defeated Beasley at Nothing Else Matters and earned her respect in the process, completing her face turn. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Kelsey Cloverleaf (Texas cloverleaf) *'Entrance themes' *"Sunbury 97" by The Fauves *"Get Ready to Die" by Magic Dirt *"First World Anarchist" by The Dollyrots *'"Because I'm Awesome (2012)" by The Dollyrots' Championships and accomplishments *'Down Under Wrestling' **DUW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **OWA Women's Championship (1 time) Note: The OWA Women's Championship was won as a member of the DUW roster. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Australian characters Category:Australian Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:DUW Women's Champions